They were meant to be
by Corasqueen
Summary: For Dallas. 3 Bellatrix's 18th birthday is full of surprises for her and Rodolphus.


**This was written for my loverly friend Dallas who is loverly and needed some fluff. It was hard work but I did it. Feel better love. 3 Love you!**

They'd been fighting again. Bellatrix hadn't spoken to Rodolphus in two weeks. She'd caught him flirting with Alecto Carrow. Merlin only knows what was going through his mind. He must have known that if Bellatrix saw him he'd be in trouble. As fate would have it Bellatrix Black rounded the corner to find her fiancé laughing with the pig faced whore of Slytherin.

Today, however, was Bellatrix Black's eighteenth birthday. She was in her final year at Hogwarts and was already guaranteed the sacred Dark Mark once she graduated. The Dark Lord himself wanted to teacher her everything he knew. It was quite the honor and had gained her favor with her family at last. She was never the perfect daughter they had dreamed she would be, that fell to Narcissa , the youngest of three.

Everything in Bellatrix's life was finally going smoothly, until she'd caught Rodolphus. She threw a fit seeing the two, hexed them both bad enough to need to go to the infirmary and had stormed away burning a hole in the carpet after her. Everyone knew better than to approach Bellatrix when she was upset.

Even though it had been two weeks Bellatrix still wouldn't even look at her future husband. Rodolphus had tried several times to make it up to the dark haired witch but she would have none of it. She'd cut him several times with a violent slash of her wand, not even caring how badly she'd harmed him. He wouldn't give up though and had made plans for her birthday anyways.

Bellatrix was sitting in the back of her Ancient Runes class, her last class of the day, when a paper bird flew in through the open window landing on her desk. She straightened up and narrowed her eyes trying to look out and see who it was without getting caught. She rolled her eyes seeing a head of familiar dark brown hair quickly hiding and decided to open it anyways.

_9 o'clock. By the lake. Alone._

She glanced at the clock sighing and flicking her wand whispering a soft spell watching the paper burn into nothing. She'd been avoiding him long enough. It was her birthday after all and he'd have gotten her a present. If she was honest with herself she was actually missing him. She'd never let him know but she was rather fond of him. It had truly hurt her when she saw him flirting with another woman.

Bellatrix wasn't the type to get jealous, let alone over a boy in school, yet something about Rodolphus had gotten to her. She frowned looking down once more as she came to a realization she never thought she'd make. She loved him. She loved Rodolphus LeStrange. The thought alone was so foreign, she'd never planned to care for the man she was to marry. Hell she'd never planned to even like him. She grew up the daughter of Cygnus and Druella, if there was one thing she learned it was that she didn't have to love her husband, or even agree with him.

Bellatrix groaned getting up as the class ended and shook her head. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was simply supposed to marry the bastard and have his children. Nobody ever said anything about letting feelings take over and work their way inside her heart. Bellatrix sat down on her bed and glanced at the clock. It was 8:15pm already. She had less than an hour to make herself presentable for whatever it was he'd planned.

The Head Girl's bathroom was filled with the scent of roses as Bellatrix took a relaxing bath in the large pool-like tub. She'd make sure he knew that she had made herself look her best expecting something special from him, after all he had a great deal of making up to do. She stepped out of the water, drying herself with the flick of her wrist and put on the little makeup she wore, lining her eyes a dark black and coloring her lips blood red. She added some dark eye shadow making her violet eyes glow through all the dark colors.

She smirked at her reflection and pinned up a few of her wild curls before she went into her room and slipped on the black lace knickers and her matching push up bra. She didn't need the extra padding but she'd be damned if he was ever going to look at another woman again. She looked to the clock once more and muttered a curse slipping on her heels and slid on an emerald green dress that clung to her generous curves, dipping down low in the front and back. She pulled her crushed velvet, dark green cloak around herself, making sure she had her wand before sweeping from the room heading to the castle's grounds.

Rodolphus had spread out a blanket in front of an old oak tree that stood proudly beside the lake and had set out two plates of pasta, glasses of fire whiskey and some candles. He was nervous about going through all the trouble. If she didn't show up not only would he be crushed but he would never hear the end of it from his friends.

Bellatrix couldn't help but melt a little inside seeing all the effort he'd put into his surprise for her. She let a small smile grace her lips as she walked over to him. Rodolphus seemed to bring her to life. Without trying he brought a smile to her lips and a strong desire rise up inside of her.

They hadn't done much below the belt yet, attempting to hold off to, be the proper pureblood their parents expected them to be but Bellatrix had a feeling that would be thrown out the window tonight. Rodolphus looked handsome in his suit, and had the hint of a beard growing in already. She loved the scruffy little growth that came before it got too shaggy, it wasn't hard like most of the boys, Rodolphus was a real man and that sent another jolt of desire through the dark witch.

Rodolphus smiled standing up and taking Bellatrix's hand bowing and kissing the back of it gently before straightening up and pulling her into his arms. He held her small waist leaning his forehead against hers looking into her eyes, telling her how sorry he was for everything and that he would make it up to her for the rest of her life.

Bellatrix was thankful for his grip on her or she may have had to sit down for fear of falling. Just being in his arms again was getting the best of her. She listened to his words silently, knowing he was truly sorry and that he did in fact love her. She kissed him lightly before looking down as she softly told him she accepted his apology and confessing her love to him.

One thing Rodolphus hadn't expected was this, Bellatrix wasn't normally so soft and gentle. He brought out that side in her, when they were alone she knew she could let her guards down and he was free to do the same with her. They were made for each other it seemed like. The way their lips fit together and their hands fit one another's perfectly.

They sat close to one another during the dinner and talked softly about their days before falling into a comfortable silence. Before long Rodolphus pulled out a small box wishing Bellatrix a happy birthday and kissing her cheek waiting anxiously for her to open her gift. It had taken him some time to find the perfect gift for his bride to be.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the small box wondering what it could be. She already wore the ring he'd given her when he asked for her hand. She opened up the small box and gasped seeing a silver cast of a bird's skull hanging from a chain she'd seen hanging around his neck. She'd mentioned how she liked the chain and he'd removed whatever silly trinket was on it and gave her the best gift she'd gotten. She held her hair aside thanking him as he put it on her carefully.

Rodolphus stood up once they'd finished eating, waving away the dishes and making the candles hover as he slowly undressed himself. A smirk slid onto his face as he watched his fiancée stand up and follow his lead. Bellatrix kicked off her heels and unpinned her hair before shrugging off her coat and letting her dress slide down to a silky pile at her feet.

Bellatrix smirked as Rodolphus's mouth fell open as she stood before him in her black lace undergarments and dove into the water before he could make a move for her, then they'd never get around to their night time swim. She resurfaced just as he jumped in nude. Apparently he didn't care if anyone saw him, and she didn't blame him, he looked amazing.

Rodolphus swam up beneath Bellatrix lifting her into the air before tossing her into the water. They laughed playing in the water for a bit. Before too long she had her arms and legs wrapped around him, kissing him as they floated in the dark water together, it was as if they were the only two people alive at the moment and nothing was going to stop them.

Bellatrix kissed him once more before pulling away and swimming away climbing out of the water and standing on the blanket he'd brought out for them. The candles floating around her glowing on her skin making the droplets of water shimmer. She stared at her soon to be husband as she finished undressing and he climbed up out of the water.

They had nothing to hide here in the middle of the night with only the stars to watch them. Rodolphus wrapped his arms firmly around Bellatrix's waist and tilted her head up pointing out her star in the night sky before gently laying her down. They'd talked about sex before but they'd planned on waiting.

All their talking seemed to fly right out the window though as Rodolphus slowly slid into Bellatrix kissing away the brief protests of pain as he took her virginity. They were each other's first. He made sure to keep moving slowly, not daring a glance at the gorgeous woman beneath him not willing to embarrassingly finish without giving her the pleasure she deserved.

Bellatrix was honestly surprised about the tenderness Rodolphus was showing her as they made love beneath the stars, she'd been expecting him to move roughly and finish quickly leaving her wanting some form of release, but he seemed insistent on pleasuring her, and he was doing a damn good job of it too. Her nails dug into his back gently.

The only sounds that could be heard were the soft moans of Rodolphus's name and the low grunts of Bellatrix's before she moaned loudly arching up to him as they suddenly finished together. They collapsed back onto the blanket wearing matching satisfied grins.

They caught their breath a few moments later sharing a few more kisses before reluctantly pulling apart to redress themselves. Rodolphus blew out the candles before waving his wand making the blanket and candles fly up to his room. Bellatris smiled standing on her tip toes kissing his cheek, having not bothered to put her heels back on.

She took his arm and together they slipped back into the castle and retired to her room together. He stayed with her that night and had no plans of ever leaving her side from that night on. His place was beside his wife and that was where he would stay if he had any say about it.


End file.
